leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Sikh, the Quest Trader
Sikh |alttype = |date = |rangetype = melee |health = 70 |attack = 80 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 80 |mana= 275 (+45) |manaregen= 6.9 (+0.6) |hp = 385 (+75) |damage= 57 (+3.3) |range = 150 |armor = 24.50 (+3.45) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.682 (+2.1%) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.8) |ms = 340 }} "Sikh" is a custom champion in the League of Legends. He is a life trader assassin that kills a certain target in exchange for gold and Rare/Legend Items which a contractor must acquire for trade. His appearance is different from the other goblin, his complexion is dark green, he uses Majeda Twin Knife that changes its color in Red and Blue, and a dark lurker where he can travel through shadow to assassinate targets. He lives in the Bilgewater; if you want to trade, be ready for it's trade quest because if you fail, you will be the target. Majeda twin knife is his favourite weapon, a legendary and one of the rarest weapon in Valoran, said it can cut through flesh as well as energy that flows freely to the body. Also known as the Perfect Assassination Tool. Abilities Sikh strikes the champion twice, each applies on-hit effects, but the damage of each hit is reduced to 53% of attacks damage. |cooldown= }} }} After a ~0.5 seconds delay, he blinks as a shadow to the target position at far range then gain bonus attack speed in over 5 seconds. While attack speed persists, after every second of cast this skill will refresh allowing him to blink at multiple times. |leveling= |range= 600 units |cooldown= seconds |Cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} }} Sikh's Majeda twin knife will glow in sanguine color, this is better for assassinating Attack Damage Type champions. Sikh will steal a percent of target's total Attack Damage in over 3 seconds that stacks amount at 100%. After 3 seconds all stealed amount will return to the target Champion or after toogling this skill. |description2= Sikh's Majeda twin knife will glow in aqua color, weapon of anti-mages to kill Ability Power Type Champions. Sikh attacks will now deal magic damage which is based only in Sikh's AP. This attack can critical strikes and proc on spellvamp but does not proc on lifesteal. Sikh attacks steal a percent of target's Ability Power in over 3 seconds that stacks amount for up to 100%. Return all stealed amount after 3 seconds or after toogling this skill. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= 0.6second }} }} Taking damage from enemy champions will gain a stack of frenzy. This stack of frenzy will become its hate and fuel for revenge strike. While gaining frenzy he gain bonus movement speed. |description2= Sikh leap then strike the target with a quick succession release with a number of auto-attacks equal to the number of stack of frenzy gained at maximum attack speed. Damage per strike is equal to the reduced damage at his passive: CUT AND STAB. |leveling= |cooldown= seconds |range= 400 units |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Killing an enemy unit will gain him bonus gold , which on continuous unit kill the bonus gold gain will increase for every stack. Killing a champion will gain 10 times of bonus gold effect on present stack gained. Starting bonus gold is gold increases amount for every stack. Every stack will lasts in over 4 seconds, after this duration each stack will decay in every 0.75 second. |description2= Sikh can buy a contract to the Shopkeeper that costs ,then shopkeeper randomly choose a target champion to be killed. If he successfuly killed the target, he gain a bonus inventory slot which is his ultimate. If he dies, this quest is failed but the next cost of contract will have an additional of consecutively. The quest will appear notification to opposite team and shows the target ounce Sikh dealt damage to the target. |description3= Activates the Activatable item. Activatable item has flat a static cooldown of 30 seconds. |leveling= gold |range= |cooldown= seconds |cost= 100 |costtype=mana }} }} Previous Skill Hide= |-|Q= After a ~0.5 seconds delay, he blinks as a shadow to the target position at far range. Performing the Cut and Stab will refresh the cooldown of this spell. |leveling= units |range= |cooldown= seconds |Cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} }} |-|W= Sikh's Majeda twin knife will glow in sanguine color, this is better for assassinating Attack Damage Type champions. Sikh will gain bonus attack speed and then steal a percent of target's total Attack Damage in over 4 seconds. After 4 seconds all stealed amount will return to the target Champion. |description2= Sikh's Majeda twin knife will glow in aqua color, weapon of anti-mages to kill Ability Power Type Champions. Sikh attacks will now deal magic damage which is based only in Sikh's AP. This attack can critical strikes and proc on spellvamp but does not proc on lifesteal. Sikh attacks steal a percent of target's Ability Power in over 4 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= 0.6second }} }} |-|E= Instantly silences the target in over a duration while gaining bonus movement speed when moving toward the target unit which bonus speed rapidly decreases in overtime. |leveling= seconds |cooldown= seconds |range= 525 units |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} |-|R= Killing an enemy unit will gain him bonus gold, which on continuous unit kill the bonus gold gain will increase for every stack. Killing a champion will gain 10 times of bonus gold effect on present stack gained. Starting bonus gold is gold increases amount for every stack. Every stack will lasts in over 4 seconds, after this duration each stack will decay in every 0.75 second. |description2= When his inventory is in full Finished Items, he gain Quest Trade from the Shopkeeper, which shopkeeper will randomly choose between the enemy heroes. If Sikh killed the Chosen Enemy Champion target, Sikh can buy a Seventh Finished Item with 50% of gold cost which the item will be placed in the slot of his Ultimate instead in the inventory. |description3= Activates the Activatable item. Activatable item has flat a static cooldown of 30 seconds. |leveling= gold |range= |cooldown= seconds |cost= 200 |costtype=mana }} }} Category:Custom champions